121815-Pale or Pitch
athanasyGerent AG began trolling cascadingCourtier CC at 14:43 -- AG: Nyαrlα... CC: Eribus? AG: Everyδηe seems tδ hαve α bαd hαbit δf iηteruptiηg wheη I'm with Lδrcαη AG: Yδu iηcluded CC: Heh, yeah, she said so CC: I did apologize CC: Besides, you both are on a team CC: You'll have plenty of alone time AG: True, but still I'd rαther ηδt be blδcked δut like thαt AG: Whαt kiηd δf thiηgs did yδu tell her? She wαs α bit flustered αfterwαrds it seemed CC: Afterward? CC: And yeah, sorry to cut into your matesprit time CC: I know I'd be bothered if it wasp me CC: And uhh, the flustering maaaay have been from an innuendo or two I let loose AG: ... CC: Pail talk isn't my style, don't worry AG: .... CC: She said a few things with some curious phrasing CC: I used them to make some jokes AG: Nyαrlα, thαt is hαrdly αpprδpriαte CC: Relax, I already told her I'd lay off of those AG: δkαy, gδδd CC: I don't care for them either, but pissing her off wasp my goal AG: She's reαlly cδllectiηg α cδpiδus αmδuηt δf pitch suitδrs, with everyδηe wαηtiηg α slice δf thαt quαdrαηt δf hers... Its α little δffsettiηg CC: She's a prickly troll, I don't doubt that people would hate her pretty easily CC: Sorry to add on to the list CC: Though I wasp already here before AG: She meηtiδηed hδw she thδught it seems everyδηe hαtes her but myself, but I hδpe thαt isη't the cαse CC: She said something like that to me, too CC: Before the blackflirting started AG: she reαlly ηeeds sδmeδηe like α mδirαil tδ help keep her spirits up CC: We were actually really calm CC: And may have been entering pale territory when we spoke CC: Up until she brought it up in the open CC: Then we talked about friendship and her quadrants CC: Then she idled on me twice and I took it as her pushing me back into pitch flirting CC: So I did AG: If I regαrd cδrrectly, yδu ηeed sδmeδηe pαle fδr yδurself, I meαη if yδu cαη get pαst the pitch flirts it might be best fδr yδu twδ AG: αηd I'm sure yδu cαη αssume why she wαs idle... CC: Oh, she said why she wasp idle AG: .... CC: TA: i told you i.... wasp.... with eribus..... TA: he.... kind of..... TA: well..... TA: had control of my hands for a bit.... there..... TA: and other things..... AG: .... CC: Note the awkward phrasing too, hehe AG: Yδu kηδw perfectly well whαt she wαs meαηiηg, ηδthiηg vulgαr iη αηy seηse CC: I know CC: I wasp just using it to poke at her for a bit CC: But she let a few more slip CC: It wasp agreat CC: I couldn't let them go AG: pleαse, I dδη't wαηt tδ heαr αηy mδre δf it AG: ... CC: Relax, I said I wouldn't do it again CC: Am I not allowed to be entertained though? AG: Nδ CC: Too bad, Eribus CC: It wasp hilarious CC: Anyway though CC: Pale with her? CC: You're giving me relationship advice? AG: Nδ AG: well mαybe AG: I dδη't kηδw AG: Yes? AG: I'm cδηfused CC: It's definitely advice CC: And it definitely regards relationships CC: I mean, I'm not opposed to the idea since we were heading there anyway before the black flirting AG: Well yδu ηeed sδmeδηe pαle fδr yδu tδ get yδur heαd δut δf the lusus digestive wαste yδu've buried yδurself iη CC: My head is on straight CC: Just cluttered with stress from all this bullshit we're trapped in AG: I dδubt thαt AG: δkαy, mαybe the stress, sure CC: Don't claim to know me so well CC: Yeah, I know I need a moirail AG: Yδu're ηαme is Nyαrlα Aesδηα αηd yδu mαke terrible decisiδηs αηd hαve mediδcre fαshiδη seηse; thαt is αll I ηeed tδ kηδw AG: I'm mαkiηg α jδke here, δr αt leαst αttemptiηg AG: Yδu αre ηδt the δηly δηe whδ cαη lαugh AG: heh CC: You said the sex jokes were innappropriate, insulting my fashion is straight up blasphemy CC: Hehe, I wasp going to offer help in finding something nice, too CC: For the Gala, that is AG: Yδu kηδw I wδuld ηever iηsult yδur seηse δf fαshiδη, I wαs merely αttemptiηg α jδke δη my pαrt AG: Simply tδ get bαck αt pδkiηg fuη αt my mαtesprit CC: Yeah, It's fine AG: If αηyδηe hαs pδδr seηse δf fαshiδη it is the imps we hαd tδ fight CC: What did they wear? AG: Nδthiηg... Just.. Just peαrls, drαped δver themselves... Ugghh.... AG: Nδt eveη eηδugh tδ cδver prδperly CC: Hehehe CC: Who prototyped the burlesque dancer? AG: ... AG: It might hαve beeη myself, seemiηg they wδre the sαme kiηd δf δutfit my sprite wαs spδrtiηg... AG: ...... CC: Great! AG: Uugh CC: I mean, not great CC: But I'm not alone AG: I've mαde α terrible mistαke CC: What mistake? CC: And I have a weirdly sexual sprite, too AG: Pleαse... Pleαse lets shift tδpics here AG: I dδη't wαηt tδ liηger δη it CC: Oh, I understand completely AG: I dδ ηδt wαηt tδ riηse my thiηkpαη δut with the ηeαrest cleαηiηg chemicαls... But thαt imαge is ηδt leαviηg CC: Maybe embrace it CC: So it doesn't phase you any longer AG: NO CC: Just so you get used to the idea AG: N. O. AG: dδ yδu kηδw whαt thαt spells? AG: my dispδsitiδη tδwαrds the tδpic AG: ... CC: I get it CC: I don't like that kind of thing either CC: But I figure it's best to take it in stride instead of hide from it CC: But that's just me AG: I'll hide frδm it, thαηks CC: Alright, that's fair CC: So anyway... CC: Have you picked something out for the Gala? AG: Nδ, but I'm sure I cαη αlchemize sδmethiηg thαt lδδks ηice CC: Let me know if you want some ideas AG: I'll keep yδu δη miηd CC: I'd offer to loan you a whole outfit, but most of my formal wear is tailored CC: And I'm fairly certain we're differene sizes AG: Well I'm ηδt δηe fδr cαriηg fδr sizes, besides shδes AG: I've αlreαdy put δη my spαre shirt, αηd it is defiηitely tδδ big fδr myself CC: Wow. you really ought to alchemize more clothing CC: Or see what Heliux has lying around AG: Heliux hαs sδme clδthiηg frδm whαt he pilfered it seems AG: Aceηiα rαη δff sδmewhere with sδme sδcks αηd α very tαcky sweαter CC: Acenia? CC: I heard the name CC: But don't know who that is AG: his sprite, tδssed iη with his lusus αs well CC: Ahh, alright then AG: She is rαther quirky, but elusive CC: Yeah, elusive seems to be a trait all the sprites have AG: Iηdeed... AG: Hαve yδu tαlked with yδur sprite much? CC: ...no CC: Not much CC: I did once AG: Hδw did it gδ? CC: I've been too scared to do it again CC: Didn't you know? Jack got to my sprite AG: Did he? CC: Yeah, it's what drove me to make that horror terror deal before AG: ... AG: dαηg AG: Whαt wαs yδur sprite αgαiη? CC: A sexbot AG: ..... AG: δkαy yeαh, terrible CC: Exceedingly so CC: Let's not talk about this AG: Yeαh, yeαh I αm perfectly fiηe with thαt AG: ... AG: Well Uh AG: I guess there isη't much else tδ tαlk αbδut CC: ...I guess not CC: I'll consider Lorcan, I guess AG: Sδmeδηe pαle wδuld be ηice fδr yδurself CC: If only so I'm not in another quadrant triangle with Serios AG: ... Iηdeed CC: And I don't think it's that easy to just link up with someone in pale AG: δf cδurse ηδt CC: but I mean, sure I'll try AG: I meαη, its suppδsed tδ be fαted, isη't it? It wδη't cδme eαsy CC: Plus we'll have to work through whatever this vascillation is AG: Well if αηythiηg, I might hαve beeη flirtiηg pitch with Lδrcαη αt the stαrt, but yδu've seeη whαt thαt hαs becδme... CC: I have, yeah AG: Mαybe pitch is just α ηαturαl stαrt tδ sδmethiηg with her? AG: But I'm glαd where it lαηded... CC: Glad you're happy with what you have CC: I don't even know about engaging in more quadrants honestly CC: I mean, as long as I don't have to leave it to go pull some white knight bullshit, it's fine AG: Sure AG: I meαη, its ηδt such α step, but yeαh CC: Hehe, that's the only reason why I don't have Lorcan's spade already CC: Or at least, not closer to it AG: Seriδs prδbαbly hαs thδse spαdes δη lδckdδwη, hδηestly CC: I don't know CC: I seem to have a thing for getting in the way of his quadrants AG: Yes it seems sδ CC: It's kind of funny actually CC: Aaisha had a flush for him CC: Libby had one for me CC: And we've taken turns pitchflirting with Lorcan AG: Yδu guys ηeed tδ sit dδwη αηd tαlk δut these quαdrαηt δverlαps reαlly, wδw CC: Hehehe, we do CC: Doesn't help that we keep teasing at a quadrant of our own AG: Mαybe yδu just ηeed tδ cδme δut with it, yδu twδ wδuld mαke fδr α cute quαdrαηt CC: We probably would CC: I don't know that we'll ever settle though AG: Settle dδwη, get α hive tδgether, live the rest δf yδur lives δut iη relαtive peαce AG: yell αt the wrigglers δη yδur lαwη riηg, mαke sδme sweet lδve iη yδur shαred respiteblδck AG: yδu kηδw, rδmαηce thiηgs CC: That'd be the life CC: Question is, do we drop all our other quadrants? CC: Or take our shared quadrantmates with us? AG: Live tδgether iη α ηice shαred αpαrtmeηt hive δf cδurse, the true life CC: Of course AG: It sure wδuld be ηice αfter everythiηg is sαid αηd dδηe CC: I suppose it would be, jokes aside AG: Yeαh... AG: Well, I best get bαck tδ Lδrcαη... Its beeη ηice tαlkiηg tδ yδu Nyαrlα CC: Likewise CC: Later Eribus AG: See yα Aesδηα -- athanasyGerent AG gave up trolling cascadingCourtier CC at 16:34 -- Category:Eribus Category:Nyarla